


Snowstorm

by Lilac_the_wolf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_the_wolf/pseuds/Lilac_the_wolf
Summary: Dan definitely shouldn't have trusted the weather report. But somehow, Adrian is here. He's always here, it seems.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Adrian Veidt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Snowstorm

Dan was wondering how he could have been that stupid. Last night, the weatherman had said there was only going to be a light rain, so this morning, he went out with just his umbrella in his hand. He didn't even took the time to look up. If he had, he could have seen the entirely grey sky, and understood that it definitely wasn't rain that was going to fall from the skies.

It was now 8p.m. and Dan was doing his best to move through the snow falling in whirlwinds all around him. The snow had long broken the umbrella who was hanging in his hand and at each step he made, his feets sunk in the snow that was getting thicker and thicker. He had never seen New York in this state, nor as empty as it seemed now. But he had to get home, even if he was not sure anymore where home was. It was ironic, in a way. If he didn't find home, he would just have to wait for death, laying in the snow.

Just like Rorschach.

He got out of his daydreaming when he heard a muffled sound. And that sound was getting closer. He looked behind him, but with the falling snow and the water running on his glasses, he could barely see anything. So he listened. It was the engine of a car, and soon he was blinded by the headlights. Someone could drive in such weather ? The car stopped a few feets away from him. He couldn't see much, but the black of the car and the tinted windows stood out against the surrounding white. Dan took a step back. He knew who it was. He took a second step back. The rear door opened.

“Dan,” said a voice.

He hesitated for a moment. He had a choice. He could run away in the blizzard, or he could get in the car. His mind was screaming for him to leave, but his cold body was telling him to get in the car and keep himself warm. He didn't have to think too long because the man who had called him was now standing right in front of him. Despite the blur caused by the weather, he could clearly see the blue eyes staring at his face, just a few inches away from him.

“Adrian,” said Dan as he swallowed.

“Let's not stay outside, come on,” said Adrian softly, grasping his hand.

Dan released his hand at once.

“Don't bother,” said Dan. “I'm almost home.”

“Do you even know where you are?”

Dan did not answer. He had absolutely no idea. He lowered his head, resigned. Adrian must have noticed, as he walked away from him and got back in the car. Dan followed him in spite of himself. He dropped himself in the back seat with his legs shaking while his umbrella fell to the ground. The cold had affected him more than he thought. He felt, more than he saw, Adrian leaning over him to close the door. Then Adrian gently grabbed his glasses and took them off, folded them up and put them on the seat behind him. Dan blinked, getting used to the coulours darker than the outside. But the light inside the car was rather dim, and between the seat and the window separating him from the driver, his field of vision was mainly occupied by Adrian, who was still leaning over him as the car started. Dan felt the usual tug between his heart and his brain when he saw Adrian's sweet face so close to his own, framed by his blond hair slightly wet from the snow. Because of him.

“I can't believe you're here by coincidence,” said Dan without being able to take his eyes off Adrian's.

“I guessed I'd find you here,” said Adrian with a small smile.

Dan didn't ask him how, he never understood how Adrian managed to find out everything he knew. He was too smart for the other mortals.

“And why did you come to find me?” Dan asked.

Adrian put his hand on his knee.

“Because you were alone.”

Dan looked down. He wasn't referring to the fact that he was lost, alone, in the snowstorm. He must have heard that Laurie had left him. At least that was the official story. He was the one who left Laurie. Because if Night Owl really loved Silk Specter, Dan didn't love Laurie. He turned away from Adrian, looking out the window. He couldn't see anything.

“At least it's not raining aliens,” Dan said.

Adrian had a little laugh. Dan turned his head towards him and glared at him. Adrian lost his smile.

“I know, I shouldn't laugh at that,” Adrian said softly.

“Why did you come looking for me?” Dan asked.

“You know why, Dan.”

Dan sighed.

“I can't forgive you for what you've done.”

“I know you've already forgiven me,” said Adrian. “Laurie wouldn't have left you otherwise.”

It was Dan's turn to have a little laugh. Finally something Adrian didn't know.

“Laurie didn't leave me. I did.”

Adrian looked surprised.

“Why?” he asked instinctively.

“Because I've forgiven you,” Dan replied thoughtlessly.

He immediately realised what he had just said and opened his mouth to correct it, but it was too late. Adrian's eyes widened before a smile slowly appeared on his face. 

“Then I was right,” he said.

And he moved even closer to Dan, their knees touching, before he took him in his arms. Dan let it happen. Adrian pressed his cheek against Dan's, his mouth close to his ear.

“Let's start again from the beginning, shall we?” he said quietly.

Dan knew this could be just another manipulation on his part. But for a moment, just for those few words, his voice seemed hesitant, almost anxious.

“Alright, Adrian,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

He didn't see him, but he knew Adrian was smiling. Dan put his forehead against Adrian's shoulder, letting himself be carried away by their embrace. Maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe he wasn't. Only one thing was certain: tonight he wouldn't freeze to death, buried under the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's my very first work written in english. I'm a bit afraid, seeing the quality of the other works in the fandom, but I wrote it, so might as well post it ! Please be nice and comments are more than welcome :)


End file.
